Mr. Anderson
Kenneth Anderson (born March 6, 1976) is an American professional wrestler, professional wrestling trainer, and ring announcer, who is currently signed to National Wrestling Alliance as a wrestler and with Top Rank Boxing as their announcer. Anderson is known for his tenure with WWE from 2005–2009 under the ring name Mr. Kennedy. With WWE, Anderson is a former one-time WWE United States Champion and won the 2007 Money in the Bank contract at WrestleMania 23. In 2010, Anderson signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (now IMPACT Wrestling), where he competed under the ring name Mr. Anderson and is a two-time World Heavyweight Champion. He departed TNA in 2016 and opened a wrestling school called The Academy in Minneapolis, Minnesota later that year, along with Shawn Daivari, Molly Holly, Ariya Daivari, and Arik Cannon. Before working for WWE, Anderson wrestled for numerous promotions, winning various singles and tag team championships. He has also worked occasionally as an actor and starred as Master Chief Petty Officer Carter Holt in the WWE Studios production Behind Enemy Lines: Colombia in 2009. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Green Bay Plunge / Lambeau Leap (Rolling fireman's carry slam from the top rope) ** Kenton Bomb (Senton bomb) ** Mic Check (Leghook reverse STO) * Signature moves ** Arm trap swinging neckbreaker ** Facewash[ ** Feint roundhouse kick transitioned into an enzuigiri ** Knee lift ** Rolling fireman's carry slam ** Turnbuckle powerbomb * Nicknames ** "Kamikaze" ** "The Head Asshole in Charge" * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard ** World Wrestling Entertainment *** "Turn Up the Trouble" by Ted Nigro & Jim Johnston *** "Turn Up the Trouble" (Remix) by Airbourne ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Feedback" by Dale Oliver *** "Immortals" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Immortal) *** "Deadman's Hand" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Aces & Eights) Championships and accomplishments * All-Star Championship Wrestling ** ACW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) ** ACW Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Mike Mercury (1), Eric Hammers (1), and Adrian Serrano (1) ** ACW Television Championship (1 time) ** ACW Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) * Big League Wrestling ** BLW Tag Team Championship (1 time) * Championship of Wrestling ** COW / WPWI United Championship (1 time) * Great Lakes Championship Wrestling ** GLCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Heavy on Wrestling ** HoW Undisputed Championship (1 time) * Mid American Wrestling ** MAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NWA Midwest ** NWA Midwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Nu-Wrestling Evolution / New Wrestling Entertainment ** NWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #7 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2011 * Pro Wrestling Pride ** PWP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * River City Championship Wrestling ** RCCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 time) * Ultimate Pro Championship Wrestling ** UPCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Big Daddy Loker * World Association of Wrestling ** WAW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE United States Championship (1 time) ** Money in the Bank (2007) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Best Gimmick (2005) as Mr. Kennedy ** Worst Gimmick (2013) as a member of Aces & Eights * Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling ** XICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Joey Padgett Category:Alumni